Falling Into Bleach Info
by Animebleachlover
Summary: Info and characters to my first story ever. I hope you like the story in this and I hope I did good, but I hardly ever write anything long, but since I've been rping for two years now I think I can handle it if I can! S if I do bad just tell me! I need some helpful criticism though and ideas!


Name: Alex Grant

Made up name: Amaya Keiko

Age:16

Gender: Female, well duh

Personality: She talks, a lot. Shes hyper all the time and amazes her friend with how easily she wakes up and doesn't feel tired no matter how long she stays up. She has a good sense of humor and is shy around others, mainly only having a few friends that know her well. Shes a weird geeky nerd that somehow ends up with a few of the 'cool people' as friends, and as a result of some of her friends, is a pervert and a little crazy, and loves to play tricks on people.. (This is basicly me, yes I am this weird XD)

Description: (Her description changes once the enter the Bleach world!)

Real life - She has long blond hair, usually wavy but does keep it straight most times. Her eyes are blue with a tint of grey. She has light almost pale skin from the lack of sunshine she recieves since she is a lazy bum, she usually wears long sleeved sweaters and skinny jeans. She is taller than most girls but isn't taller than the guys. She has very long legs (my dad calls me a grass hopper :P) and a small torso, and shes skinny as most girls and, running in her family, has big boobs.

Bleach -She has hair down to her waist, colored white with pink stripes running through, always straight, and has light red eyes. Her skin is nicely tanned, and now wears a slightly revialing black shirt with a nice pair of darker colored skinny jeans. Shes tall, but not as tall as she was, and is very skinny.

What is she?: Soul reaper

Zangpakuto: Shiroi Ookami (White Wolf) (Just called Ookami by character.)

Her Zangpakuto is a weird one, though. It does not have a sword form! It stays in the state of a giant white wolf as big as her. Ookami speaks, but very raley because of the mind link between them so she speaks for the wolf. Its personality is usually happy, but much more mature than her, but still will go aong with playing good pranks. Its abilities are also weird, 'Howl Ookami' is what is said, causeing the wolf to howl, cause the very air to shake and a blue light apears above its head and smashed into their enemy. In her full form, alomst like an arrancar, is when the two merge together cause her hair to lose is thick pink highlight and her eyes to turn darker and she grows wolf ears, a long white giant fluffy tail, and long claws and even more powerful abilities.

Strange abilitys: Can teleport places (Only in the same world like, if shes in the human world she cant teleport to the soul society) and if shes grabs someone they go with her. She can also be invisible and if touching someone they are too along with she can float/hover over places. (They blance the Reshi or some blah and can stay in the air and fight usually but she can hover in a different way but she cant move as fast)

Name: Brenda Taylor

Made up name: Akari Keiko (Yes they picture themselves as sisters)

Age: 16

Gender: Female (Why did I even include this)

Personality: Quiet, but not shy. She can talk a lot sometimes, but is usually queit cool person. She is still immature as Alex, but isn't as perverted. She does like playing pranks and can be a hyper person. Though when she is mad, shes scary. She is a usual morning grump, and might kill you if you wake her up, but other than that shes a cool anime lover.

Description: Dark brown hair, along with dark brown eyes. Se has very light natural blond streaks in shoulder lenth hair. She usually wears anything she has, and dark skinny jeans. She small, and fr that Alex calls her 'Fun size'. (lol my friend is so short I do call her fun sized because she is a lot of fun)

Anime Description: Light green wavy hair and dark purple eyes. Shes just as tall as Amaya and has about as big of a chest as Amaya. She slender, and light skinned, wearing a tight revealing black kinda gothic shirt and black skinny jeans. (We both hate Soul Reaper outfits)

What is she?:Soul Reaper

Zangpakuto: Kokuryu (Black Dragon.. I think.)

Is abnormally long sword with a black hilt, stripped with red pretty much. In Banki, her outfit does nt change unlike mostm but her sword turns red and black, along with a black arora around her, giving her fast speed and a lot of strenght. When she is talking to her Zangpakuto in her world, a vast plain, almost like a desert, with a bright sun but its not to hot, its a giant black dragonwith red stripped wings.A ability of hers is 'Fire Kokuryu' sending a blast of red thick slice towards her enemy.

Strange Abilities: Can litteraly light actuall fire in her hand and blast the enemy with fire balls.


End file.
